


Christmas Morning

by dracomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up on Christmas morning to find that Draco has other plans besides opening presents. Warnings: Bdsm, oral sex, anal sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

Harry awoke to something cold and wet right above his waist. He looked down to see Draco's blonde head and his tongue swirling across his tender, naked skin. His cock was erect and being tugged at by cool, soft hands. He went to rub his eyes but realized that his wrists were tied to the bedposts in what looked like Christmas garland.

"Draco..." His voice was hoarse from just waking up. The blonde pulled his head up and placed his hands on either side of Harry's thighs.

"Good morning, love." He smirked.

"Draco, what's going on?" Harry shifted a little above the sheets and realized that his ankles were also bound with that god-awful garland. He furrowed his brow.

"I couldn't resist." He scooted up and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. "Wipe that frown off your face, it's Christmas morning."

Harry continued to scowl even after Draco pulled away. "Yeah. It's Christmas morning and you have me tied to the bed."

Draco bit his lip and slid back down so his face was inches away from Harry's exposed cock. "What would Christmas morning be without you tied to the bed?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're such a ponce."

The blonde wrapped his palm around the half-hard member between Harry's legs. He smiled and ran his tongue across the underside, from base to head. Harry shivered and shook his arms in protest, feeling the tight material pinch at his wrists.

"Draco!"

Draco looked up and raised his eyebrows mischievously. "Shut up." He bent back down and let his tongue dance over the head of Harry's twitching cock.

"Nngh..." Harry's eyes rolled back in his head. "This isn't fair..."

Squeezing his fingers around the base of the stiff shaft, Draco wrapped his lips around it and lowered his head, taking the erection fully in his mouth.

Harry bucked his hips upwards slightly when he felt himself be completely engulfed. The blonde pulled back and tightened his grip. He shot a glare at Harry's direction. "Don't make me gag."

"You deserve it."

Draco returned the glare and went back down, grazing his teeth around the cock. Harry's eyes widened as he let out a whimper. Draco smiled, pleased with himself, and lathered the cock with his tongue, running it smoothly over the tightening skin. Tingles ran through Harry's body. He couldn't help it. He loved when Draco sucked him off.

"You need to behave." Draco demanded.

Harry nodded his head obediently, his breathing accelerating.

Draco ran his fingers up and down the slick cock, as he sucked and licked at the pulsating head. Harry clenched the muscles in his thighs as Draco's breath tickled his skin, heightening the sensation. He wanted to reach his hands down and stroke his gorgeous blonde hair, but the sparkly garland at his wrists permitted him to do so.

Moving in rhythmic little bobs, Draco let his tongue press over the tender slit at the top of Harry's cock. His tongue flitting around every contour of the muscle as it became even more swollen with pleasure. He let up, tilting his head to look into Harry's fluttering eyes.

"W-why'd you stop?" He whined.

Draco smirked, letting go of Harry's rock hard erection and moving himself up so their noses were almost touching. "Because."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, his cheeks reddening. He knew what was coming next.

Draco ran a hand through Harry's dark hair and looked into his lustful eyes. He took his left hand and spit into the palm, then ran it quickly over the brunette's cock. He pulled his white boxers off, tossed them onto the floor and straddled Harry, placing one leg on each side of him.

"I want you." Harry whispered when Draco grabbed his cock and ran the slippery tip of it over his tight hole, prodding the entrance until he relaxed. Harry held his breath as Draco let out a moan. He felt himself fill Draco's ass, pushing past his tight muscle until the blonde lowered himself completely.

"Mmm." Draco moaned, sitting upright on Harry's cock, placing his hands down on his chest for support. Once he was comfortable, he began to rock his hips, slowly taking Harry in and out of him.

"Oh Draco..." He watched the blonde's concentrating face as he rode him slowly, Harry penetrating him deeper and deeper every time he lowered himself down.

Draco tightened his legs around Harry's waist and ran his fingers through his hair. He grasped the brunette's shoulders and began pushing down harder, bucking his hips at a quicker pace. He looked into the dark green eyes below him and grinned. "You've been a very bad boy this year."

Harry let out a guttural moan, wishing he could touch Draco with his hands. He would run them all over him if he could.

Draco went harder, his hips moving backwards and forwards ruthlessly, ramming the hard cock deep into his ass. Sweat was beginning to bead down his forehead as it was also pooling at Harry's chest. He brushed one finger over Harry's nipple, keeping the other hand secure at his shoulder. His own erection thrust upwards with every movement.

Moaning again, the brunette closed his eyes. He could feel his balls drawing up and his cock pulsing inside Draco's tightness. He was already so close to going over the edge and spilling himself completely inside Draco's hole. The blonde could tell, too.

He went faster, riding Harry so hard that he thought he might lose consciousness. He ground his nails into his shoulder, letting out little airy groans as he felt Harry tighten up. He shoved the cock in and out of him, over and over until the brunette's face contorted and he let out a loud moan.

"Cum inside me, baby." Draco cooed, feeling Harry's release as he shuttered beneath him.

It felt as if everything in the world had stopped as waves of pleasure coursed through Harry's body and under his skin. It took what seemed like several minutes for him to finally come down from his orgasm, but when Harry opened his eyes, he saw Draco looking down at him, smiling. He lay there limply, the sheets soaked with sweat. The bindings at his wrists and ankles burned from his writhing, and the hair at his forehead stuck there, moistened by his perspiration.

Draco stroked his chest lightly, and Harry noticed that his cock was hard and throbbing atop his stomach. Harry smiled and cleared his throat. He caught Draco's gaze and raised an eyebrow playfully. "Untie me. It's your turn"


End file.
